epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrankieRapBattles/My suggestions
This is the list of my suggestions, and I'm creating polls to see whether ya agree with them or not. And I know, some of ya gonna say something like "What was the point of making this", but whatever, you can't judge me, only God can. Confucius vs. Yoda Yes No Confucius, Buddha, Sun Tzu, & Lao Tzu vs. Nietzsche, Socrates, Aristotle, & Plato Yes No Walt Disney vs. Jim Henson Yes No Tupac vs. Johann Sebastian Bach Yes No Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs. Bruce Banner/The Hulk Yes No Charles Darwin vs. Ash Ketchum Yes No Steve Urkel vs. Fonzie Yes No The Three Stooges vs. The Three Musketeers Yes No Bill & Ted vs. Lewis & Clark Yes No GlaDOS vs. HAL 9000 Yes No Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare (Round 2) Yes No Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (Round 2) Yes No Freddy Krueger vs. Wolverine Yes No Tupac vs. Biggie Smalls Yes No Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Spike vs. Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Sally, Snoopy, and Schroeder Yes No Stevie Wonder vs. Ray Charles Yes No FDR vs. Professor Xavier Yes No George S. Patton vs. Erwin Rommel Yes No James Bond vs. Agent K Yes No Robocop vs. Terminator Yes No Harry Houdini vs. Harry Potter Yes No Spiderman vs. Tarzan Yes No Captain America vs. Cap'n Crunch Yes No Morgan Freeman vs. ERB Announcer Yes No Neil Armstrong vs. Buzz Lightyear Yes No Chewbacca vs. Groot Yes No Mark Zuckerberg vs. Alexander Graham Bell Yes No Sir Daniel vs. Headless Horseman Yes No Wario and Waluigi vs. Harry and Marv Yes No Pac-Man vs. The Ghostbusters Yes No Mythbusters vs. Mystery Inc. gang Yes No One Direction vs. The Beatles Yes No Conan the Barbarian vs. Conan O'Brien Yes No Ronald McDonald vs. Ronald Reagen Yes No Ronald McDonald vs. Colonel Sanders Yes No Harriet Tubman vs. Rosa Parks Yes No Churchill vs. Theodore Roosevelt Yes No Darth Vader vs Hitler (Round 4) Yes No Greg Heffley vs. Anne Frank Yes No Yugi Moto vs. King Tut Yes No Zeus vs Thor (Round 2) Yes No Mike Tyson vs. Rocky Balboa Yes No Judge Doom vs. Crocker Yes No SpongeBob vs. Percy Jackson Yes No Eric Cartman vs. Stewie Griffin Yes No Ryu vs. Scorpion Yes No Wreck-It Ralph vs. Roger Rabbit Yes No Carl vs. Walter Jr. Yes No Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali (Round 2) Yes No Willy Wonka vs. Mad Hatter Yes No The Flash vs. Quicksilver Yes No Hercules vs. Kratos Yes No Gandalf vs Dumbledore (Round 2) Yes No Luke Skywalker vs. Harry Potter Yes No Naughty Bear vs. Freddy Fazbear Yes No Kurt Cobain vs. Jimi Hendrix Yes No Julius Caesar vs. Shaka Zulu Yes No Nathan Drake vs. Dora the Explorer Yes No Kaiser Wilhelm II vs. Palpatine Yes No Rachet & Clank vs. Fry & Bender Yes No Sigmund Freud vs. Dr. Phil Yes No Miley Cyrus vs. Queen of England Yes No The Avengers vs. Justice League Yes No Sub-Zero vs. Elsa Yes No Mike Haggar vs. Theodore Roosevelt Yes No Maxwell vs. The Hero Yes No Justin Bieber vs Beethoven (Round 2) Yes No Monster High vs. Monster University Yes No Bubbles vs. The Seagull Crew (Round 2) Yes No Mr. Rogers vs. Dinkleberg Yes No Kratos vs. The Hulk Yes No Bobby (Bobby's World) vs. Calvin and Hobbes Yes No Will Smith vs. Eddie Murphy Yes No Winnie the Pooh vs. Yogi Bear Yes No William Taft vs. Gabriel Iglesias Yes No Frosty vs. Rudolph Yes No Teen Titans vs. Power Rangers Yes No The Addams Family vs. Brady Bunch Yes No Phantom of the Opera vs. The Mask Yes No Bruce Lee vs. Clint Eastwood (Round 2) Yes No Category:Blog posts